Detection methods in order to determine a direction of an eye gaze of a user of an electronic device are becoming more prevalent in human computer interactions. Eye gaze detection, for example, may be used to better determine where a user is pointing at a display when using the Microsoft's KINECT® Gaming System or Sony's PLAYSTATION EYE® camera for use with a computer game console. In general, the user's eye gaze may be used as an input to the computer device. For example, the current focus of the user interface may be directed to where the user is looking, similar to the use of a mouse as a pointer on a computer screen. As systems like the KINECT® get more sophisticated, eye gaze detection may become a standard means of providing input to software applications.